ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Accomplishment
Ads None, tell me in the comments! Dedication This episode is dedicated to my late cousin, Jury Trigger. Plot Months. A long era has passed got the land. I have started a new era. A new generation has started. Renaissance. Months have passed. I am king. I have power. I rule. My brother has gone missing and I have prevailed. Preeco and Beditor are my right hand men. A jester enters the main hall, opening the grand golden gates. “Enter.” I shouted. A goblet to my left and a bag of golden coins to the right. The jester was not a Utlriquam. He was a To’Kustar. It was like a speck to me. I could barely spot him. Beditor was like a beast compared to him. “Bow down before me insect.” I hollered at him. He bowed. “Rise yourself and make me laugh!” I shouted. He started to do something. “Blast it you are worthless! Beditor extinguish him.” I shouted. Beditor smirked and shot down an acid ray. The scream sounded like a fly, a high pitched voice. The body crumpled into dust and brushed against my tentacle. I laughed at this as did Beditor. "Bring me some Vulpimacers. I have a desire to kill." I chuckled. "Diagon you are drunk! Stop it!" A wench yelled. I wrapped a couple tentacles around her and choked her. "Shut up." I mumbled. Beditor bursted out in laughter. “Master. What happened? Has the power over taken your physical and mental health? Or are you just to selfish to care?” Spat Preeco. “Silence herald!” I shouted. “Diagon, look at the errors of your ways! Remember! When the Esoterica troops have attacked us!” Preeco pleaded. The memory hit me like a rock. It felt as if I were re-living it. Flashback… We swooped down, knowing we couldn’t win. One of them shouted at us. A drunkard. “Eh, you with that wretched Digous and his freaks?” “No. We are here to kill you though.” I said bravely. They were three of us and eight of them. Preeco took out his bow and arrow, Beditor his axe and me my sword. We charged. I sliced one’s head off. Beditor chopping another in half. Preeco stabbing them with arrows, pulling them out and stabbing them again. We had defeated them in no time. “That was to easy.” Beditor mocked. '' “Diagon! Diagon do you remember?” Preeco said, tenaciously. “No, he is fooling with your mind!” Beditor shouted. ''Flashback… “Well, we meet again brother.” Digous said, lurking in the darkness around us. “The rebels will fall!” A voice shouted. “Gaza will be mine!” I shouted, trying to search for them with my mind. My mind connected with theirs. “You will die!” Another mutant shrieked. '' “He is fooling with your mind. Using dark sorcery as we have!” Beditor yelled. ''The leader beneath, my sword at his throat. “You will perish.” I said, teeth clenched. He threw me off of him. I jumped back and lunged at his throat. My blade now covered in blood and flesh the bone marrow spill out onto the floor beneath us. I sat on the throne, getting comfortable. '' “It is true. What has happened to me?” I hollered. The royal guards came in. “Is everything alright Lord Diagon?” “Yes, I’ve just been frustrated about how long my reign will last.” I needed to lure them away. Keep them occupied. I needed to rid this world of myself. Suicide. My body needs to be destroyed. My mind will be roaming the vast lands of the deep horrifying parts of hell. I felt an electrical shock run through the course of my body. They were a bunch of little roaches crawling around on the ground. No, Megawhatts. Nosedeenians. I stomped upon all of them. Killing thousands at a time. “Preeco. Put my extermination potion out.” I said. ''The royal guards bursted through the golden doors. “Where is Lord Jarmondor?” One spat. “Dead.” I said. “Bow down to your new leader. Diagon!” I shouted. '' Beditor handed me a drink. “Diagon, have this. I will make you relaxed.” I shrugged and gulped it down. Suddenly I felt hatred boil inside of me. Everything was fuzzy. I spat out fire. My tentacles grew. My teeth turned into fangs and I was now super-powered. “I AM THE RULER! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” I shouted, angrier than I have ever been. ''Characters *Diagon *Beditor *Preeco *Jester (Deceased) *Nosedeenians/Megawatts (Deceased) *Vulpimacers (Deceased) *Diagon's Girlfriend (Deceased) *Lord Jarmondor (Deceased) *Royal Guards Villians *Digous *Esoterica (Deceased) *Mutants Category:Knight of All Evil Category:Forever Knight (Franchise) Category:The Awesome Jack